bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnival Cruise
As the sun was high in the sky two figures run down the street to a traveling carnival, far outside their normal hangout, that being the nearby Karakura Town. The sun shining brightly, and the heat blazing about, the two continued running toward the people packed carnival. "Yay!" Komishinara said happily. "Finally, I see it over there..in the distance!" She said pointing. Komishinara was happily running with her friend, Ren , holding her hand. Dragging him down toward the Carnival, the boy shook his head. "Ya know, when I said I needed a break. I didn't think you would take it literally!" Ren roared as he looked at Komishinara's butt. "...But if I have to I'll follow you..." Ren said staring at Komishinara. As the two rushed toward the Carnival a slight spiritual pressure could be felt by Ren far away." Eh, it's my day off." Ren said ignoring the spiritual pressure and following Komishinara toward the carnival. "Suri mask your energy. Geez. We're going around a group of spiritually aware people." Rozeluxe said as he walked down a busy street with his fiance in tow. "I wonder what this carnival cruise is all about anyway?" "Who cares? Its a free vacation and since you're usually outside of Soul Society, we don't get to spend much time together. This is nice, stop thinking and just enjoy it." Suri smiled as she grabbed Rozeluxe by the arm and made their way through the streets. "Scram, kid", a voice said. It was the voice from a large man in front of Kuritama, looking down on him and shoving him out of the way when he was delivering hot dogs to the lucky few people with money. Kuritama was slightly annoyed by this man, people who don't even have any skill at all, whether it was of intelligence or battle strength. Kuritama felt his fingers cracking of exitement, and lifted his hand from his pocket. He then sighed and tried to maintain his calm. Even a laid-back person as Kuritama couldn't help but to miss the excitement of fighting. Suddenly, Kuritama felt a rushing sensation, a spiritual pressure nearby. He turned his head towards the energies, but then felt another source of spiritual power, and turned his head over there. This spiritual pressure... it seemed to belong to shinigamis... certainly not Hollows though, their power is much darker and obvious. This was from skilled warriors. Perhaps even greater than Kuritama himself. He awaited the arrival of the two... spiritual beings. Arriving at the gates of the Carnival, Raze and Suri looked on in awe. "Well I guess we're here. This seems like a good as place as any to have a good day together." Rozeluxe smiled as he grabben Suri by the hand and made his way onto the bridge of the large Theme Park-like ship. "Look the gates" Komishinara yelled as she held Ren's hand. "Man, theres so many people hear. Come on, I wanna get on the rides." She yelled dragging Ren along with her. As Ren ran alongside his very exceited friend he brushed up against an unknown man. This man had long hair and a long blue cloak on him with peircing red eyes. "Sorry bout that man" Ren said causally as he realized this man had strong spiritual pressure and so did the girl beside him. Stopping Komishinara, Ren stopped and stood their quiest awating the couples answer as humans ran past them. Ignoring the signaures in favor of a good day, Raze brought Suri to a nearby stand for ring tossing. While walking over to the booth, he made note of the boy's energy. "I'm definitely gonna have to keep an eye on him just in case something happens." Turning bak to Suri he smiled, "Suri-channnnn!!! Let's go win us some prizes!" "What are you talking about?" Suri tilted her head a bit before smiling. "I already won twelve times." The proff of her victory--stuffed animals rested in her arms and on the ground around her. "Help me carry these." Kuritama sighed as he finally arrived at the large ship. It was crouded with people just at the open deck. He could only imagine how many people there was inside. Probably so warm that you can't even stand it, with lots of shopping-stands and arcade-games in it. He found a place to sit and looked down on the large dock below. "Just go, Kaneko-chaann, it'll be fun~", the Captain had said. Yeah right, this was a lot fun... Kuritama noticed yet again the strong spiritual pressures around him. He noticed there was an irregular amount of people with above-average spiritual power. Coincident? No... To kill time, Kuritama decided to try and locate the presence of the strongest spiritual pressure around him, and sought out a late teenager with long, black- and white hair. Kuritama could quickly tell the man was not as good as him when it came to erasing your presence, masking your aura. He tried to keep himself at a distance. After all, this man could probably notice Kuritama just by his spiritual pressure. Shinigamis, humans and Hollows all had different types. Shinigamis could be noticed by their quite load and unusual aura, humans by their terribly weak and fragile aura, and Hollows by their multi-felt (meaning their aura contained the aura of the ones it had killed and such) and very evil aura. Category:RazeOfLight Category:Ruffy04 Category:Twonjr3